WAAAGH Ranma!: The Return
by Linik
Summary: With the consent of rewind gone nuts: A Spinoff of WAAAGH Ranma! set in a AU were Ranma gets wished back to Nerima.
1. The Return

WAAAGH Ranma: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½™ or Warhammer Fantasy Battle™ in any way, shape or form.

**Auther's Notes**: With the consent of **rewind gone nuts** I am writing this as a Spin-off of his popular WAAAGH Ranma! Rewind is also the co-auther so I hope I can make this live up to his name

* * *

"Six months have passed, and finally the Ring of Chaos glows brightly enough with gathered chaos energy to bring Son-in-Law back." Cologne declared proudly to the occupants of the Tendo home. All had been informed to meet there. Ukyo, Shampoo, the Tendo's, Mousse, and finally Genma all sat around the Tendo's dinner table. Cologne slowly placed the ring upon the table before speaking to Akane. "The ring was given to you and you wished Son-in-Law away. Therefore, you must be the one to wish him back. Do you understand?" Cologne said with an icy tone of voice. Akane gulped and nodded quickly, reaching over the table to grasp the ring and slowly slide it onto her thumb. She looked at everyone, getting a slow nod from all of them except Mousse, who gave her a comforting smile of encouragement, causing her to blush lightly. "Well, here goes nothing" she muttered.

Akane took a deep breath and then spoke in a firm, clear voice. " I wish, I wish for Ranma to-

* * *

Ranma slowly dismounted his Wyvern and slowly looked over the battle field, smiling to himself. The fight had been long, brutal and bloody; every thing he and the boyz loved. The world was beginning to learn that none could beat his mighty WAAAGH!

" BOYZ! SET UP DA CAMP! TONIGHT WE FEAST! TOMORROW, WE MARCH TA DA LANDZ OV DA DEAD!" After roaring his orders loud enough for all to hear, Ranma walked into his tent and sat down to think. It had been two long years since he'd come to this world, and over the course of these two years he felt he had done more than he had in his entire life prior. He had long ago forsaken his former name of Saotome, in favour of the name of the being that had been a true parent to him. Gitzduffd Da Weird, the Orc Shaman who had guided him into becoming what he now was; Big Boss Ranma Da Weird of da Fikskulls. His thoughts drifted to Nerima and he snorted in contempt.

"Wishing me away was the best thing Akane ever did for me." He mused. Right about then he began to feel a strange, tugging sensation. As his eyes began to blur, a feeling of nausea rose up within him, mingled with a sensation like he was being pulled in three different directions at once. He closed his eyes and then felt the sensation change to one of being pulled across a distance. He opened his eyes to see he was spiralling once again through an all too familiar multicolored void. To his horror, he found himself heading towards a bright light, the extreme glare blinding him temporarily. When the glare faded, he slowly opened his eyes to discover he was sitting on a table with the Tendos, his Father, Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse looking at him. "No!" was the first thought that screamed through Ranma's head as he looked around the room, shooting a cold glare at everyone present before speaking.

"Why'd youz bring me back?"

* * *

Cologne's PoV

I eyed Akane warily as she wished Son-in-Law back the ring glowed brightly and then a blinding light from it permeated the room forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them again, there he was; Son-in-Law sat haphazardly on the table, glaring directly at me. I gaped in shock, wondering if my old eyes were deceiving me.

He sat there in leather armor reinforced with white scales, wearing gauntlets made of a dark steel engraven with strange runes and glyphs- they bore spikes upon the knuckles, around which electricity arced and crackled. Dark steel boots ordained with three spikes on the toes adorned his feet and finally he wore a crude skullcap- this bore a circle of horns around its rim, making it look much like a crown. As I studied Son-in-Law I noticed he had grown in size and mass, his features had matured and he was blood splattered and filthy. My senses registered an aura of enchantment pulsing around his gauntlets, his boots and even a crudely carved stone bracelet situated upon his right wrist. He looked at us all, and then finally he spoke.

"Why'd youz bring me back?" his voice was chillingly harsh. I tried to keep a calm unsurprised look on my face but on the inside I was nervous; this was a war-torn savage that sat before us, not the same boy that had left us.

* * *

Ukyo's PoV

When Akane had wished Ran-chan back I was ready to bound forward and greet him in the only way appropriate of his 'cute fiancee', but when the blinding light faded I was stunned and fixed in place.

His glare moved from Cologne to me and then to the others. I didn't know what to think, much less to say, of what I now saw before me. Ran-chan wore crude armor and an ugly helmet, he had grown much larger and much more muscular.

Then he spoke, his voice as cold as ice and harsh as his bloodstained armor looked "Why'd youz bring me back?" "I can't handle this." I murmured as my world turned black.

* * *

Mousse's PoV

I smiled at Akane as she wished for Saotome to return. I wasn't shocked or startled by the blinding light- Akane had told me about the first time, so it was to be expected. What did startle me was what greeted my eyes when I could see again. This wasn't the same Saotome I remembered. He looked older, more mature, and a lot more savage.

He was wearing crude armor -but it was far more effective than it looked if the myriad blood stains and slash marks adorning it were any sign of proof- and a crude stone bracelet, but his gloves and boots were what caught really my eye. They looked like they were well rounded for defence and offence, and something about them made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in a manner strangely reminiscent of Elder Cologne. Then it came to me; magic!

I respected Saotome; I had done so even back then when I was blinded by Shampoo and by false hopes I had given myself. Now I had Akane and I knew that Mr. Tendo and the Saotome Elder were planning to give the engagement to Nabiki or Kasumi, so there was no reason to hate him now. But this Saotome, this Saotome scared me.

He turned his glare from Elder Cologne, to Ukyo, and then to me. It was harsh, icy, and almost bloodthirsty- definitely not like the Ranma I had known. "This was a bad idea." was the only thought running through my mind as he glared at the others before finally breaking the shocked silence.

"Why'd youz bring me back?" His voice was so cold, and his speech was so crude, this was definitely not the rival I had once known.

"What happened to you Saotome?" I thought, but I was too frightened to voice it.

* * *

Shampoo's PoV

When the light faded after Violent girl made her wish I was frozen in place at the sight of Airen; he wore funny armor and an ugly bracelet and helmet, he smelled bad and was all dirty.

"I'll have to give him a bath." I thought to myself, a faint smile appearing on my lips as my thoughts took on a decidedly R-rated train of thought. At least, until he turned his glare from Mousse to me, where upon such pleasant thoughts disappeared like frost beneath the ungentle caress of the sun. I was paralyzed, like a mouse caught in the gaze of a serpent, as he stared at me, only regaining my freedom when he turned that gaze upon the others.

"Why'd youz bring me back?" That was not the voice I remember Airen having, it was so cold so empty of emotion.

I felt the icy fingers of fear trace along my spine, and the fact that it had been my fiancee that had caused such feelings only made them worse. "This isn't Airen this is a mistake." I thought.

* * *

Nabiki's PoV

"I'm glad I managed to turn my video camera on for this- it'll be worth a fortune." I thought as little sis made her wish, the blinding light spilled from the ring just like she said. And when it finally faded away; there he was, but this was not the boy I use to blackmail, this man sitting on table was every bit as tall as Kuno-baby -maybe taller- and far more frightening. He wore a strange bracelet with odd glyphs on it, his armor was blood stained and looked well used, his glove caught my eyes there were spikes at the knuckles with electricity jumping between them. "Hmm, those might be worth something if I could-" my musing was cut short as his glare moved to me, then to the others.

"Why'd youz bring me back?" crude, not that Saotome's speech wasn't crude before but now it was worst.

"Things should be interesting again." I thought.

* * *

Soun's PoV

As Akane made her wish, all I could think about even as I was blinded by the light that spilled from the ring was "The schools will finally be joined!" And then I saw the boy. He stank of blood and sweat, and his visage was that of a battle-hardened warrior, streaked with gore. His crude armor was heavily worn and fit firmly against his now enlarged frame. He turned his glare from my dear Nabiki to me and I found myself actually too scared to cry and wine about how the schools would never be joined.

And then he spoke "Why'd youz bring me back?" his voice was so cold I thought, and then thought no more as I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Kasumi's PoV

Akane made her wish and the lights came from the ring. They would have been pretty if it hadn't hurt my eyes, but when I opened them I was startled by what I saw; there on my table sat Ranma and he was getting it all dirty- he was dressed in odd clothing and looked like he was coved in blood and dirt, he also smelled like he hadn't bathed in a while.

"Oh my, he's getting germs all over the place" I thought to myself and I saw him glare at my father and then turn to me, his eyes softened befor he turned to little sister to glare at her and then to Uncle Saotome. "Well that's not very nice." I thought to myself "And he used to be such a nice boy."

"Why'd youz bring me back?" his voice was mean but I think he just needed a hug.

* * *

Akane's PoV

" I wish... I wish for Ranma to return to us here at this table" I said in as clear of a voice as I could. I was happy, honestly; finally I could get this weight off my shoulders. The ring on my thumb let out the same blinding flash as it had when this had all stared, and when it finally faded there he was, but he was not as I expected. He sat on the table in what could be called a sloppy lotus position, he was a harsh visage to behold, dirt and blood stains leather and scale armor a weird bracelet, gloves and boots.

He glared harshly one by one at every one at the table except Kasumi. When his eyes came to rest upon me he snarled slightly before moving his glare to his father.

" This can't be Ranma." I thought franticly to myself. "This is a mistake- he's too tall, too muscular, too mean looking to be Ranma."

Then his eyes came back to rest on me and his voice came out like a hate filled thunderstorm "Why'd youz bring me back?"

"What have I done to you Ranma? Where did I send you? This is all my fault." I thought to myself.

* * *

Genma's PoV

Akane made her wish and a horrible blinding light came from the ring. I shielded my eyes with my arm and squinted to see if I could see my son; I know I wasn't the best of parents, but the boy was my son after all. And then the light cleared and I was shocked by what I saw.

There was the boy all right, but he wasn't the boy I remembered. He was tall and muscular, his eyes were fierce and hate filled as he glared at every one at the table one by one till they finally came to rest upon me. He looked at me for seconds that seemed to last for eternity, and then his gaze moved back to Akane as he spoke.

"Why'd youz bring me back?" his voice was harsher and had matured, it didn't hold the same child-like sound to it.

"What happed to you boy? And why the hell are your dressed like that? And why are you asking why we brought you back? OH WHY MUST I HAVE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL AND DISHONORABLE CHIL-" My rant was cut short as he moved with speed I didn't remember him having, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into the wall before holding me off the floor with one arm. "I don't remember him being this strong." I thought to myself.

* * *

Normal PoV

Ranma stood there, holding his father up with one arm, snarling at all others before he spoke

" I didn't want ta be comin' back. I woz happy dere, I woz important and respected." He then dropped his father and turned to Akane.

"Send me back." He growled

_Linik: Well thats all for now, sorry it's so short I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I hope this does justice to the Original WAAAGH Ranma! I've been a long time fan of Ranma 1/2 but only recently have I become a Warhammer fan. Any ideas of how this should go from here would be helpful, as well as any comment, Like it? Hate it? it'd be nice to know ._


	2. Nerima goes Green!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½™ or Warhammer Fantasy Battle™ in any way, shape or form.

**Authers Notes**: Well heres chapter two by popular request Green skins are in Nerima

* * *

"Boss? You in dere?" Wiggit Spiderwhompa said as she peeked into Ranma's tent. Being the Chief Shaman meant that she was the only one that would think of disturbing Ranma if he was sleeping; well, not without anticipating a sparring match and the attendant abundance of pain that is.

"Boss!" she yelled, getting a little more than frantic as she did. They hadn't heard from Ranma since the evening before and he never stayed in his tent this long. no one had seen him leave his tent either. Wiggit walked into the tent and yelled again and then heard the staff imbued with Gitzduffd's spirit speak to her as it had a few times before, other then Ranma she was the only other one that could hear Gitzduffd.

"Da boss ain't here no more. Da same force dat brought him here took him back where he come from. I'z sure you knows da story."

She nodded and muttered something about an uncute tomboy.

" I don't have da power to bring him back, not on me own, but wit da help ov Gork 'n' Mork I can send ten of da boyz to where da Boss is, is easier sended dem den pullin' boss back 'ere" The Staff said, sounding rather proud of the fact that Gork 'n' Mork were helping to send ten of them back.

" I want'z ta go too!" Wiggit said, exited at the prospect of seeing a new world, but such thoughts were quickly banished by the staff's next statement.

" No. You'z gotta stay; yer da boss's second in command. You gotta stay 'ere an' lead da boyz in 'iz absence."

Again she nodded grudgingly.

"Good. Now, go get ten of da ladz- da best of them, and Bosses most trusted." The staff croaked in the voice of the elder Orc's spirit.

Wiggit nodded and trudged out of the tent looking for Bork, Widge, Troglahai and Urbari.

Widge was sleeping near the fire closest to Ranma's tent his head resting on his Choppa when Wiggit came up behind him and kicked dirt on him.

"Hey, wake up ya lazy git!" She snarled.

"Huh? Whut'z wrong Wiggit?" Widge groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before picking up his Choppa. Once he turned his attention towards Wiggit, she quickly told him what was going on.

"I'll go find Bork." Widge said and took off before Wiggit told him to do anything.

Wiggit started off in the direction that Widge ran off in, before shaking her head and walking the other way in search of the others. She also started thinking of whom else the other six members of the expedition should be. As she searched for Troglahai and Urbari, she saw Blueart sitting outside of her tent, sharpening her daggers.

"Blueart!" She called and motioned her over.

"Yes?" Blueart asked as she walked over, sheathing her daggers in their scabbards.

"Big Boss Ranma's gone- dat Akane girl wished 'im back." Wiggit said quietly, trying not to disturb the other Greenskins and Skaven and other random races that were running around. "I talked ta Gitzduffd's spirit in Boss's staff, an' he says he can send ten ov us to go get Boss. I want'z ya ta go."

Blueart thought for a moment and then nodded " Ok, I'z in."

"Good, get what ya need and meet me at Boss's tent." Wiggit said and Blueart nodded and scurried off to do what she was told. Wiggit sighed and continued to search for Urbari; she wasn't stupid and Ranma had told her that there were no Greenskins or Skaven where he was from. At least the stuntie looked somewhat like a humie; he'd be essential for this mission. She was so deep in though she didn't see the figure slinking in the shadows.

Urbari was putting the finishing touches a set of choppas for Gurk, who was at one time was the Warboss of the Skullkleava Tribe. Until Ranma had defeated him in battle, after which the Orc had "remarkably" sworn loyalty to Ranma. He'd since become known as the unofficial blade master of the Wagh. He truly was skilled in the art of swordplay- especially for an orc. Gurk didn't just swing and hope to make contact- he knew what he was doing with his blades. Urbari chuckled to himself; he never thought he would be part of a Orc Wagh, much less one led by a human, with Skaven, Trolls, a giant, and a few random humans and elves running around.

"Urbari!" Wiggit called as she got closer.

"Shh!" Urbari hissed as he engraved the last glyph into one of the cleaver-like weapons. Though not a Runesmith as such, he had learned over the years to apply a similar technique to Greenskin glyphs, thus forging unusually potent weapons.

"Done! What ya think Wiggit?" He said in a proud voice.

"They'z lovely, now you'z gotta head ta da boss's tent." She said rapidly.

"And why is that?" The Dwarf asked stubbornly

"Cause Boss got wished home, dat's why. An' 'iz staff says it can send ten ladz after 'im, so I wantz yoo ta go." She said almost bouncing from one foot to the other. Urbari blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Ha, you almost got me there little miss. Had me worried. Go tell Ranma that the lad will have to do better than that to pull the wool over ol' Urbari's eyes." He said sounding vary amused before he looked at the worried expression on Wiggit's face

"You're not kidding. All right, but once everyone is at the tent I expect the whole story." He said as he picked up the swords and headed for Ranma's Tent before turning around

"Oh if you see Gurk tell 'im his blades are done and to get them at Ranma's tent." the Dwarf called after Wiggit, she nodded and continued looking for the others.

"Hmm Gurk... he's an elite. I think he would be suited to go too." Wiggit thought as she kept looking.

As Wiggit passed the particularly torn and smelly tent that housed Zeety, one of their Night Goblin Fanatics, the Gobbo in question stumbled out of his tent and bumped straight into her

"OOHHZ I sowwy I didn't seez you." he slurred.

Wiggit looked at the fanatic in disgust. "Drunk again Zeety?" she asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Whut? Me? Naw I'z just-" and that was all he could say as he promptly passed out. Wiggit smirked and stepped over him, shaking her head as she did so, but it did get her thinking. Zeety was their best Fanatic- and quite handsome she thought to herself with a blush. He had a certain amount of control due to Ranma helping him learn to control his drunken/drugged fury. Yes he would make a good addition to the ones going, and that would mean there would be three goblins going: they, along with Urbari, should be able to keep the Orcs from going on a killing spree... She hoped.

Troglahai was grooming her wolf as Wiggit walked up. Hearing her coming, she looked over her shoulder at the Night Goblin Shaman.

" 'Ello Wiggit, wut brings yoo so far from da boss's shadow?" she asked, cheerful until she saw the look on Wiggit's face

"Wut is it Wiggit?" she asked in slight concern.

"Da boss is gone. He got wished back." Wiggit said as she watched the shocked expression on Troglahai's face. "Hiz staff talked to me, an' told me it could send ten of us ta go get 'im. I want yoo ta be wun ov da wuns to go."

Troglahai stood there in shock and looked back at her wolf "Whut about 'im?"

Wiggit shook her head "Just you, I'll take care of him, while your gone."

"Ok... I'll go. " Troglahai said slowly

"Good, meet at boss's tent" Wiggit said as she headed off to find more.

As she set of in search of Gurk she saw the shadows move as a large, bony, clawed hand reached out of them and grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Scatha, a Skaven who Ranma had trained in Anything-Goes.

"Is it true? The hearsay-rumour that boss got wish-summoned home, and you are sending ten back to find-get him?" he chittered quietly.

Wiggit looked at the creature and nodded. "Yep. How'd yoo know, an' why're ya askin'?" She said softly, still having trouble trusting a Skaven even after almost two years.

""I over heard you tell Blueart, but that's not important. I want to go; boss taught me much. Taught me trust and kindness. I want to help bring him back." Scatha said proudly and followed it with " He still has much to teach me"

Wiggit thought about it for a minute; though Boss had taught most of the ones going some of Anything-Goes, Scatha was the most experienced in the martial art of their leader. Finally, she nodded her agreement.

"Very well, head for da boss's tent. Umm, and drag Zeety along with you." Wiggit said and turned to head off in search of Gurk again, but then turned around to give one last order.

"Oh... try an' sober 'im up." she called after the bipedal rodent

Gurk was going through forms with his choppas, swinging them in a somewhat elegant manner. A Chaos Warband had captured him when he was young and had picked up some insight to proper form in using weapons from his training as a gladiator. But he hadn't truly become a master till his fated defeat by a Humie blessed by Gork 'n' Mork themselves. Big Boss Ranma da Weird defeated him in a challenge of one on one combat. Afterwards, Gurk swore to fight at Boss Ranma's side till the day he had to enter the Great Green. Boss helped him finetune his fighting, till he was unmatched by any one with a choppa.

As Wiggit moved in closer, she couldn't help but admire the control the Orc had with his blades. Though still called choppas, they were not the large and clumsy hacking weapons that usually bore those names. Gurk carried two rather large sabres, larger than a human sabre but smaller than a normal choppa. Wiggit stood there a moment before clearing her throat audibly. Gurk stopped his training exercise and turned to fix his pale blue eyes upon Wiggit. Orc eyes were traditionally red, but every now and then an Orc was born with eyes of a different colour. Gurk was such a case.

""Oh hullo Wiggit... Somefing's wrong isn't it." He said as he turned to look at her.

Wiggit nodded and told him of what happed to boss.

""I'll go." Gurk says slowly "I owe da boss a lot. 'E made me a betta fighta, and a betta Orc. I'll see ya at da boss's tent." Gurk said as he headed off in the other direction. Wiggit tried to think of whom else to send but came up rather short. Fergee came to mind, but as she looked across the tops of some of the tents to see Fergee sitting on a make shift chair, picking his nose, that thought was quickly thrown out.

In the end Wiggit desided to head back to boss's tent and see if she could find any one on the way back. She walked through the camp eyeing and chatting idly with most she came in contact with but most were just grunts and couldn't be trusted to go. Finally, she made it back to boss's tent and was shocked to see sixteen Orcs, three goblins- Zeety still looked like he was plastered, a Skaven and a Dwarf.

"Widge, did you tell all ov dese boyz to come?" Wiggit growled at Widge, not really angry with him, just annoyed at his dimwittedness.

""Uhh, sorry Wiggit... I fawt ya needed more." Widge said, looking at the boyz he had brought with him before shooing them away. As they started to walk away Wiggit called out two names. "Gukta and Rukta, yoo can stay." Wiggit knew that the twin orcs were rather smart and the best team fighters there were.

""Ok." Gukta said and was followed by Rukta saying "We go ta save boss"

"Good, that makes ten." She thought to herself before speaking. She told the story of how Ranma got there to the ones that didn't know it before going any farther.

" Gitzduffd says it wud take more power ta bring da boss back dan it will ta send da ten of you dere. I need yoo'z ta huddle close tagevva; yer about ta be sent to boss's world. Now, Try not ta kill too many people, ok?" she said in a rather amused tone as they all nodded.

" 'Ere goes." Gitzduffd muttered as he started chanting, drawing the energy from Gork and Mork. The room exploded in a flash of light, but the initial luminescence started dimming quickly, the ghostly Orc's chanting started to wane and become strained.

* * *

Atop his stone pillar in the void where he resided, Tzeentch watched in amusement as the ragtag group prepared to travel to Ranma's world; he could sense that the elder orcs powers as well as the powers of Gork 'n' Mork were starting to wane. It didn't take much consideration that it would be immensely amusing to see the team chosen to go after Ranma, in Nerima. He focused his mighty powers on the elder Orc Shaman, feeding them into him to give the artefact the needed boost to open the portal to send its chosen subjects through the Void to Nerima.

* * *

Once again the light from the staff exploded in an even brighter display of multicoloured lights and when it faded the team chosen to go was gone.

"Good luck." Wiggit whispered

* * *

Nerima: Tendo Home

"Send me back!" Ranma growled at Akane

""I-I can't... not yet anyway. The Ring needs time to charge again." She stuttered. Ranma could tell he was scaring her, any other time that would have bothered him and he knew it would later. But right now he was too pissed off to care.

"WHUT! You mean I'm stuck here till that damned ring charges back up? I-" Ranma's fury was cut short and a loud noise filled the room.

CRASH!

THUNK!

SPLASH!

"WAGH!" Four orcs screamed as they popped their heads out of the Koi pond. A Dwarf landed near the pond with three goblins.

Ranma ran out of the Tendo Dojo, a shocked look exploding onto his face as he helped Urbari stand up.

How did you get here Urbari?" he asked.

"Ahh, that staff of yours sent us. We came to-" He was cut short by Zeety pulling on his sleeve "WHAT?" The dwarf shouted

"Where be Gurk an' Scatha? Dey not 'ere!" Zeeky said.

* * *

Nerima: Kuno Manor

"Who-what are you foul beasts? I, the great Tatewaki Kuno, shall smite thee!" Kuno shouted as he charged the Orc and Skaven in question.

_Well thats all for now. I know I know it's short AND a cliff hanger but thats all I can write tonight I'm sleepy._


	3. Showdown at Kuno Manor

Kuno Manor

Gurk watch in a rather confused amusement as the Humie with the stick choppa came running in to attack. His training with Ranma allowed him to learn how to sense ki and his odd colored eyes have always had allowed him to see it, so he knew that, like Ranma, this Humie was not normal… but nor was he a normal Orc, he smirked cruelly to himself as Kuno approached.

"I strike!" Kuno shouted as he lunged forward thrusting his bokken forward at the large green beast

Gurk's smirk turned into a grin as he grabbed the Bokken pulled Kuno in close and punched him in the face. Kuno stumbled back holding his now broken nose and noticed that the Green beast had his sword.

"Foul beast thou shalt pay for thy crimes of damaging such a godly face! Now unhand my blade so I, Kuno Tatewaki may smite thee!" Kuno shouted .

Gurk chuckled and look down at the sword in his hand, and then promptly shattered it in his powerful grip.

Kuno looked on in horror as his sword was broken. "Thou shalt pay indeed" he hissed, as he reached into his subspace pocket and relized that he had broken all of them fighting that long haired four eyed demon that was after his 'Fierce Tigeress' with no other options he then charged in a rage towards his opponent, swinging his right fist at Gurk. Gurk clumsily blocked the punch but was blindsided by a kick to his face followed by a punch to his gut.

Gurk stumbled back with a rather surprised look on his face. He reached up and saw that he was bleeding out of the corner of his lip, he looked up at Kuno in rage just in time to receive a brutal kick to the face followed by a multiple punches to his ribs.

Scatha however was sitting near the stream in the Kuno's backyard beside a large alligator with about twenty daggers in its head, munching on its tail whilst happily watching the fight draw out.

Gurk was now pissed and punched at Kuno only to be dodged and feel Kunos knee dig into his stomach. Gurk reached down, grabbed Kuno's leg and swung him into an adjacent tree. Kuno yelled out in pain but was promptly back on his feet.

Tendo Home

Ranma had almost given up his search when he sensed a flicker of Chi and Wagh energy battling it out. He rapidly started off in that direction

Kuno Manor

Kuno swung at Gurk again only to be blocked this time, he reached out and pulled out the sabre on the left side of Gurk's belt and held it clumsily, straining under its weight.

Gurk looked surprised again but unfazed he drew his blade and side steped berely being missed by Kunos thrust, he turned and slash only for Kuno to duck and spin bringing the sword around to clash Gurk's. The two struggled pressing thier blades together for a moment but Gurk's strength finally started overwhelming Kuno and he leapt back. Breathing heavily he started to realize that if he didn't end the fight soon he wasn't going to have anything left to fight with. He knew he had several broken ribs and a broken nose and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Something in Kunos mind was slowly changing, like a mist being lifted from his brain.

He dove to the ground to avoid the beast's swing at his midsection and then rolled as Gurk tried to chop at him on the ground.

Kuno rolled again and then was back on his feet he swung at Gurk again only to have his blade parried, Gurk spun around and brought his blade down. Kuno felt his left arm go numb right below the elbow, he fell back with his mouth open in a silent scream as he held his hand to the bleeding stub where part of his arm used to reside.

Gurk was about to finish Kuno off when he felt a clawed hand stop him. He turned and gave a confused look at Scatha.

"As much as I would like to see-watch you chop-hack this hairless monkey, we were told to avoid killing." The rat-man squeaked softly as he reached down and picked up the sword on the ground. Pulling the hand from its death grip on its hilt, he then tossed the blade to Gurk as he started chewing on the severed limb. The orc smirked and shook his head at the Skaven's antics and started for the front gates.

The pair had barely gotten two blocks when Ranma jumped down before them.

This is most likly the end to this story, I've had it written for a while now I thought I owed everone at least the chance to read the last chapter that rewind gone nuts and I wrote together. I doubt there will be any more to this story, but you never know.


End file.
